Touch to Tranquility
by Arachnicus
Summary: uhm...i'm not good at reviews...well, the story is all about Ana and Yoh...Yoh cooked the food and Ana felt something strange, then some naughty scenes happened...will Ana be well again...just read. i'm very sorry...the spelling of my 'ANNA' is 'ANA'


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shaman King'

………………..

A/N: uhm… this is my first fic…please read and internalize, then review…please excuse my grammar, I'm not good in English…please…I'm asking for your support…this story is 'Ana X Yoh' as usual…with a little help of Mantha…haha…for me, it's great…so please review, for me to improve…

………………..

**Touch to Tranquility**

One afternoon, after school, Ana is invited by her friends to go to the mall.

"Yoh," Ana yelled, "we're going to the mall tonight so you are in charge in cooking our food."

"What?" answered Yoh, "are you forgetting that I'm not –"

"Just do it!"

"But don't expect for a delicious meal –"

"I'm going, bye"

Yoh is really not good in cooking and in fact, he doesn't know what's the difference between 'yucky' and 'yummy' but he wanted to impress her girlfriend so he consulted a cookbook. He chose the easiest one, the steak. Then, he readied all the ingredients for marinade. He also invited Mantha for help.

"Hey Yoh," asked Mantha, "what are you planning to cook?"

"I am planning to make a steak, and the ingredients are soy sauce and vinegar."

"Oh, I know one secret for that, add salt, pepper and uhm…whipped cream to the solution and leave it for 30 minutes, then deep fry it."

"You know how to cook?"

" Uhm…just a little. I think I have to go, still have mountains of assignments to finish."

"Okay. Later."

After an hour of cooking, the steak is finally finished.

………………..

A/N: OMG…I know you got bored with those cooking stuffs but guess what…we're getting close to the good part…continue reading

………………..

The steak is color gray because Yoh accidentally over-fried it. And the whipped cream gave it some light traces that brought the steak to grayish color. And after several minutes, Ana came.

"Yoh! I'm home, I'm tired and I'm starving…what's for dinner?" she yelled

"Ana, cool down. We're having my special steak."

Ana did not noticed the disgusting appearance of the food because of tiredness. Yoh did not eat because he is not hungry. And after eating they went straight to bed.

"Ahh," said Ana, "good one, Yoh"

"You like it? Great. I expected it"

"It has a unique taste"

"Yeah, I think it's the whipped cream."

"Whipped cream?" Something strange felt Ana's tummy.

"What's the matter?"

Ana started sweating.

"Oh Ana," yelled Yoh, "You want some more whipped cream?"

"Uh…uh" Ana groaned in pain…but sounded like approval.

Yoh came back with the whipped cream. He became nervous on Ana's situation. She's dying.

"Ana, don't go" Yoh started undressing her girl. She is so sweaty and hot and she needs some air.

"Yoh, I can't take it anymore"

He kissed her passionately while he undressed his clothes revealing his hairy inside. "I wanna show my love for you before –"

Ana kissed him, the he grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it on his dck. Then, she started licking and tasting it. "Yoh, I never knew your dck tasted so good." And then, something strange happened, Ana started to regain her strength. She ain't sick anymore. But she acted like she's still sick so that Yoh could give her his best shot.

Yoh undressed Ana's underwear and started pushing his manhood toward her pussy. Then he started playing with Ana's large tits.

"Yoh, is that all what you got?" she shouted energetically, spilling the fact that she isn't sick anymore. "I'm about to die and you don't give your best? Push harder!"

"Ahh," he groaned.

"That's it boy…Damn, you're so good"

Ana felt great pressure on her hips and started to feel the wetness inside her. She squeezed his muscle-fitted buttocks and started pushing it toward her.

Yoh pushed himself even harder, trying to reach the end. "Ana, how far is it?"

"It is much farther than you ever knew. Don't stop…I'm loving it…"

Yoh pushed as hard as he could. He cum so hard that he felt them overflowing his balls.

"Ahh…" Ana yelled. "That's it boy. Faster."

Ana isn't satisfied so she grabbed and rolled his balls. Yoh pushed even harder but still can't find the end. Yoh is so tired. Then, he tried to find the way out of Ana and after a moment, it is out. Yoh breathed so fast and felt so tired and after a moment, he stood up the bed. "Wait a second, Ana. I'll be right back."

Yoh grabbed the phone and called Mantha.

"Hello?" answered Mantha on the line.

"This is Yoh" he answered. "By the way, thanks for the recipe. It's real good and real fun."

………………..

Please review… Thanks for reading.


End file.
